valencian_legendfandomcom-20200215-history
Aetius Varius Septimus
The first of the clockwork Assassins, Aetius Varius Septimus (referred to in Valencian Empire as simply Varius) is regarded as the first and only true perfect creation of Ulysses. Made in his image, Aetius is the narrator of the first book of the follow up sequel to Valencia ''series "''Court of Gears: Shadow of the Cross". Biography Valencian Empire and Creation Created as both a backup method and as a prototype clockwork Assassin, Aetius woke into a world of Valencian dominance within the Spiral, to the unmasked visage of his "father" Ulysses Septimus. Initially, Varius appeared almost indifferent to everything transpiring around him, behaving in a fashion similar to a true clockwork. However, it is later revealed he knew far more than anyone else could ever hope to comprehend: Ulysses' blood bestowing upon him every single memory of the pain Septimus suffered in the hands of his enemies. Few matters are recorded about Varius' activities during the course of Valencian Empire, the clockwork assassin only showing up more frequently near the very end of the story; tasked with bringing the Templar Grand Master Atticus Mercilus and the swashbuckler Adrian Devereaux to Valencian justice. It was also then revealed that Aetius distrusted Armada Commdore Argentius Septimus, believing him to be a sort of timed bomb that need to be disposed of for his creator Ulysses' safety. However, he would not and could not act on this until Argentius had betrayed the Armada and freed the soon to be executed Templar Grand Master as well as the swashbuckler Adrian Devereaux from prison. Aetius was stabbed first in his leg, then in his side by the Armada traitor when he was attempting to dispatch him for betraying the Armada, leaving him incapacitated and unable to act as the traitor escaped with Adrian. It should be noted that Aetius was not present at the execution of the Templar, though it could be assumed that he was recovering from when he was stabbed by Argentius. Once the Armada had entered El Dorado, Aetius originally stayed behind to guard the ship, that is until the now traitorous Armada Commdore emerged from the cargo hold of the Malevolence intending to follow after Ulysses to stop him from claiming the power of the ancient city. However, Adrian escaped and Argentius had failed to, allowing Aetius to assassinate him during their duel using the Hidden Blade attached to his arm. Appointment to Grand Admiral Sometimes after the events of Valencian Empire, ''Aetius Varius Septimus was appointed to the position of Armada Admiral by Emperor Kane II. However, Varius continued carrying out covert operations for his father as a Assassin, particularly after murders started popping up, both of the Assassins of the Order as well as of the enemies of the Emperor. Suspicious of those operations, Aetius dove into the matter head first, unraveling a entire conspiracy that involved some of the most influential Valencians of the Royal Court. (More to be added) Personality Saying that he was the perfect epitome of a calculated Assassin would not be a understatement. Cold, calm, and calculated, he ''gets the job done before anyone else could even hope to act: the observing shadow who enjoys quite a bit of learning the weakness of his enemies before he strikes suddenly with his signature dual Hidden Blades. Few would have guessed that he was the one who had disposed in secret so many of the enemies of the Emperor Kane II, because he comes and goes without a trace left behind, merely the corpse of his victim, with a stab wound in the side of their throats. Ultimately, Varius remains absolutely and completely loyal to his creator and "father" Ulysses, being one of the very few who knew the true identity of the figure all others could only address as "His Majesty Kane II". For the Assassin, his creator's safety remains top priority in all cases, even if Lord Septimus himself may not thought of his actions as so. And with his gift of free will, something most of the lesser soldiers were not programmed with, Varius could often be found carrying out covert operations in the name of his creator and the Emperor. Some could truly say that Varius is the perfect version of Ulysses, all of his advantages and none of his weaknesses, due to his mechanical nature. In many ways, this could be said to be absolutely true, as Varius proved to be rather meticulously calculating when situation calls for it, and almost impossibly patient even with his inner instincts telling him to carry out near immediate action. Interestingly, Varius does not seem to carry the concealed streak of sadism as his creator did, although this could be explained as most of his personality was written in by the combined power of the Apple of Eden and the blood that Ulysses had coursing through him. It is also due to this, he carried the almost signature ability of all Septimian clockworks: the power to conceive and feel human emotions, albeit with a little more control than his siblings possessed: one of his chief weaknesses, as once those things he packed in explodes, the result is a single explosion that would dwarf Mount Vesuvius. Appearance With Ulysses himself acting as a kind of template, Varius has about the same build as him, his clockwork nature enhancing his agility. It is also due to this that Varius has next to the same voice as Septimus himself, only that as he is a clockwork by nature, his voice is more monotone than those of his creator Ulysses'. His face-mask resembles the silver variation battlemask Septimus so often wears, except that it was black with silver accents: the black distributed over the upper part of his face and sides, with silver decals among the black, and silver around his eye sockets. His lips and jaw, where the black does not reach to, is pure alabaster white clockwork synthetic flesh, making that part of his face very prone to scarring. More often than not, Varius is dressed in a set of Maestro Assassino's robes, primarily colored with a mixture of black and dark azure, and gold embroidery along the edges. The red sash around his waist, which would usually bare the mark of the Assassin Order, is replaced by the cogwheel insignia of the Valencian Grand Armada, with the mark of the Assassins nestled inside of it: flanked by rows of throwing knives which he could use up to three or four in battle, also in conjunction to the dagger strapped to his leg. And like any other Assassin, Varius' right forearm is encased in a metal gauntlet containing a secondary Hidden Blade, with a cape over the left shoulder and part of his torso, concealing the schiavona sword he carries. Under the hood, his hair is styled similar to Ulysses himself, though the hairbraid reaches about two inches longer than the Armada Supreme Commander's. As Grand Admiral Following his ascension to the position of Grand Admiral, Varius was given his father and creator's original Admiral's uniform, which he modified to fit his own personality. Equipment And Skills Often seen in his Assassin's suit, Aetius wears the armor of a Valencian maestro Assassino ''over his robes, dyed the color often known as Aquilan Gilded Onyx (black with parts of blue and golden trim). He is also a skilled user of the double Hidden Blade, just as his father Ulysses was, all thanks to the power of genetic memories passed on through the blood he has coursing through him. His Susenhofer styled armor consisted of two separate pieces of armor over a leather cuirass, mismatched paldrons (the left being styled so to sport a cape bearing the insignia of the Imperial Septimian dynasty), a single full arm gauntlet bearing a unmodified Hidden Blade, and a pair of greaves. Those are in fact the same set of armor Ulysses himself had worn during the fall of the city of Monteriggioni, as were the robes that were passed along to Varius. Even his Hidden Blades are outfitted with several upgrades, including the poison dart, poison blade (in the shape of a hollowed out needle attached to the underside of his left primary blade), as well as the Hidden Gun. However, none of those upgrades were seen in use during the course of ''Valencian Empire, ''save for the Hidden Blades themselves, which he used to assassinate the traitorous Armada Commodore Argentius Domitius Septimus during their duel aboard Ulysses' personal flagship the ''Malevolence, by stabbing him through the jugular vein with the primary blade. Primarily, Aetius wields his sword (a schiavona sword) in combat. This weapon is often seen carried upon the stylized belt around his waist, which he wears in conjunction with the crimson sash that sported the mark of the Valencian Armada.He also possesses the skill of free running, just like Ulysses does, and could scale buildings with relative ease: a master of stealth as much as he could be a soldier on the battlefield. As Grand Admiral of the Armada, Varius also has command over legions of clockwork soldiers. Category:Living characters Category:Valencian Empire characters Category:Armada clockworks Category:Ulysses' creations Category:Assassins